Big Sis
by wyldecolt
Summary: Meet Helga Pataki and her little sister Olga
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer: Don't own Hey Arnold, etc. Inspired by HA - Keep on Praying by ~SquirrelTamer**

**Summary: Meet Helga Pataki and her 9-year-old sister Olga Pataki**

Big Sis

Helga G. Pataki rolled out of bed and huffed a stray lock from her face as she cut a glare at her bedroom door. Her parent's muffled yells had yet again awakened her in the middle of the night for the fourth time this week. Staying low to the floor, Helga stealthily slinked her way to her door and carefully twisted the knob and eased the door open. A quick peek and she was executing a silent but swift exit into the hallway. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and crawled to the stairwell and angled her head to better understand her parents' argument.

"Miriam, we don't need another one- the girl is disappointing enough as it is! Just stop arguing and get rid of it." Bob's tone was irritated but firm.

"Oh, B. Now I just, I can't do that- I mean, maybe this one… it ah, could be a good thing B." Miriam tried to sound more enthusiastic than usual.

"Uh-huh, and I suppose you're gonna be able to dry out for practically a year, huh Miriam?"

"I could, I, I can do that… you know you should have a little faith in me B. I can take care of myself and, and I, I can take care of a baby."

Upstairs, Helga snorted. Miriam could barely string together a coherent sentence.

"You know what Miriam? I'm tired of arguing with you. I'm gonna just grab some pork rinds and go to bed. When you're ready to be reasonable, I'll take you to the doctor so we can get this over with."

"Well, well that's, that's not going to happen B. I'm having this baby and that's all there is to it." Miriam actually sounded firm- Helga arched half of her eyebrow, somewhat impressed.

Bob grunted, and from the sound of things had stomped into the kitchen. A cupboard slam later and Helga quickly scrambled down the hallway and into her room. She eased her door shut just as Bob's thundering up stairs quieted. Helga held her breath and as Bob passed without pause, she exhaled and fully relaxed when the master bedroom's door slammed shut.

Pushing her hair from her eyes, Helga carefully re-exited her room and made her way downstairs. She checked the kitchen, no Miriam. She peeked into the living room and found her mother sprawled on the couch. Miriam's head rested in the crook of her arm and Helga couldn't tell if her mother had gracelessly passed out again.

With a defiant toss of her hair, Helga marched up to her mother. "Miriam!"

"Huh?" Miriam's head jerked up and towards her daughter. "Oh, Helga. I, I packed your lunch-"

"That's great Miriam, but its not morning and I'm not going to school yet."

The understanding that dawned in Miriam's eyes was almost painful to watch. "Oh right, well, ah, what can I help you with?"

Helga eyed her mother, "I heard something about a baby?"

"Oh right!" Miriam nodded, "Helga, I'm pregnant. And, and you're going to be a, ah, big sister!" Miriam smiled at her daughter encouragingly. "It'll be such fun Helga. You, you can, ah, you know, help teach the baby stuff and it'll be a great, ah, bonding experience for us."

The eleven year old arched half her eyebrow. "Sounds great, Miriam. Think you can handle the responsibility?"

Her mother frowned. "I'm capable, Helga. I, I've taken care of a baby before."

Helga supposed she could have made any number of retorts about Miriam's lack of parenting skills. She instead exhaled and looked away. "A baby sib, huh? Is it a boy or girl? When are you due?"

**"**Um, in about seven months. And w-we don't know yet Helga." Miriam paused. "You know Helga, you should go back to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Criminy, Miriam. You're suddenly getting all responsible. How long's it going to last this time?"

Her mother sighed tiredly, "Just… go to bed Helga."

"Ok, fine."

* * *

Eight grueling months later and Helga was again awakened in the middle of the night. Not, of course, because of her parents. No, this time it was the screaming of a tiny tiresome baby sister. The twelve year old stared at her ceiling, recounting all the hassle of the last several months. Miriam had stopped drinking, cold turkey. Miriam had actually stepped up and become a responsible type of mother. Helga reaped the benefits of well packed lunches, homework help, and rides to school… she had also reaped the consequences of the morning sickness that struck Miriam late in the evenings, the mood swings that made Miriam burst into tears at the slightest provocation, and being stuck in the delivery room with Miriam as no one else had been able to watch her. Helga grimaced. That last one had been extremely gross.

Of course, Big Bob deigned to show up nearly four hours after her baby sister's birth and then dismissively named her sister 'Olga' since it was simply another way of saying 'Helga'. At least, Helga conceded, Bob had shown more concern than that for Miriam.

Olga's wailing continued and Helga resigned herself to getting up. Miriam and Bob had been great about this baby thing for a while, but now they were getting noticeably slack with their parenting. Olga, Helga figured, was lucky to have her as a big sister. A quick trip down the hallway and into the nursery had Helga standing at Olga's crib and reaching into it to pick up her little sister.

Adjusting the infant carefully, Helga patted at Olga's diaper and cautiously sniffed. Nothing. "Oh, alright." Helga sighed and carried the baby downstairs. She gently placed the still sobbing baby in the carrier on the kitchen table and turned to rummage through the fridge. Helga pulled out pre-prepared formula, grabbed a pan, filled it with tap water and set the oven range for a quick boil. As she prepared Olga's formula, Helga checked on the baby who had quieted to whimpers. "You know Olga, I should just start keeping you in my room. It'd make this mommy bit a lot easier on me."

Olga gurgled and seemed to smile. Helga stared at her for a moment and a slow, warm smile crossed her face. "Well, if Miriam could keep me alive… I'm sure I can do the mommy thing even better."

* * *

"Big sister! Big sister!"

Helga stretched and glanced down at the over exited 3-year-old. "What, Olga?"

"I'm going to pre-school!" the little girl beamed.

Helga eyed Olga's purple pajamas. "Not dressed like that you're not. Come here."

As Olga excitedly blabbed more about preschool and generally made dressing her unnecessarily difficult, Helga bit back a grin. Three years of doing the mommy thing had been hectic and, in times like this, very rewarding. Helga had made certain to not only meet Olga's needs, she had pointedly given Olga as much affection, discipline, and education as she could. She read poetry and her school assigned literature as bedtime stories, she gave Olga hugs and kisses, and she pressed upon Olga the importance of being good. With Helga shielding her, Olga had little understanding of how dysfunctional their family was and Helga meant to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Ok, Big Sister! Now, I'm going to pre-school!" Olga declared, fully dressed in a white shirt and purple overalls with a purple headband and white tennis shoes to match.

"Not yet, Olga. Big Sister isn't dressed and we still have to pack up lunch for you. Go sit on the bed and wait."

Olga pouted but complied and as soon as she settled on the sheets, she propped her chin up on her tiny fists. Olga quietly watched her Big Sister raffle through her closet and emerge with a long sleeved, white shirt and a pink pair of overalls. Helga pulled on her clothing, leaving only one overall strap clasped and grabbed a pink ribbon off her vanity to tie her hair back in a ponytail. Helga pulled on a pair of white socks and tennis shoes. Olga smiled and looked up at her Big Sister eagerly.

Helga nodded, "Ok, all that's left is packing your lunch and we can go."

Olga shrieked with delight.

* * *

Helga opened the umbrella and carefully knelt down towards the doorway and held her arm out to Olga. The toddler flung herself onto her sister and Helga wrapped her arm under Olga and hoisted her onto her hip. Helga checked that Olga had a firm grasp on both her and her lunch box and stood up.

"Alright Olga, one last thing and we can go. I just need you to grab hold of the door knob and pull the door closed ok?"

The three year old nodded happily, "Ok, Big Sister." Olga twisted around and closed the door.

Helga gave her sister an approving nod and carried Olga off to her first day of pre-school. Helga navigated down several blocks, crossed the intersection, and had a car splash her pants before reaching the Urban Tots Preschool. Helga set Olga down on her feet, opened the door for her sister to scamper in and closed her umbrella before following.

"Big Sister, which one's mine?" Olga asked, eyeing the multitudes of hooks and cubbies.

"This one, Olga." Helga pointed to a lower cubby with her sister's name on it. "Put your lunch in here until time to eat, ok?" Helga smiled at Olga's chirped agreement and almost missed the small voice behind her saying something about a bow. Helga blinked and turned, spotting a little boy with blond hair and an oblong head. She smiled unsurely, knelt down and asked him, "Say again?"

The little boy smiled back cheerfully as he replied "I like your bow, cause it's pink like your pants."

Helga choked down her laughter at the sheer adorableness and smiled mischievously, "Aren't you a suave gentlemen? And what's your name, bucko?"

"I'm Arnold." The little boy introduced himself.

"Hey Arnold. I'm Helga," Helga paused long enough to pull her little sister into the boy's line of sight, "and this is my little sister, Olga. Olga, say hi to Arnold."

"Hi, Arnold." Olga greeted shyly.

Arnold smiled back. "Hi."

Helga grinned down at the two of them. "Now, you two go play and I'll be back to get you at 1 o'clock, ok Olga?"

"Ok, Big Sister!"

Helga nodded and exited the pre-school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer: Don't own Hey Arnold, etc. Inspired by HA - Keep on Praying by ~SquirrelTamer**

**Summary: Meet Helga Pataki and her 9-year-old sister Olga Pataki**

Helga straightened Olga's dress and finger combed her hair. "Alright, one more round and I'm taking you out for ice cream at Slausen's."

Olga beamed and then glanced away shyly, "Big Sister, if I don't win- will you be upset?"

Helga snorted, "Heck no. Just do your best, have fun, yadda yadda. Win or lose, trophy or no, you're still my little sister and I love you."

Olga's smile lit up the room and she twirled away, sprinting onto the stage. "I'll win Big Sister! Watch, I'll win!"

Helga's lips curled in amusement and she arched an eyebrow. Olga didn't need to win, but Helga suspected that her little sister wanted to win so that she could have a trophy to put in the living room next to Helga's city-wide spelling bee trophy. Helga sighed and leaned against a stage prop as she watched Olga from the wings. They were down to two contestants and watching Olga and that other little girl trying to out spell each other was like watching a slow-mo tennis match. Finally, the other girl fumbled her word- forgetting the crucial and silent 'g'. Helga straightened up and gave Olga a smile and thumbs up when her little sister cast an excited but uncertain look her way. She couldn't help the pride that filled her heart as Olga took a deep breath and spelled out her last word. Helga mentally recited the spelling to herself as Olga recited aloud on stage, E-G-A-L-I-T-A-R-I-A-N, egalitarian.

"Correct. Congratulations, Miss Pataki. You are the city-wide champion for our junior division. Please come collect your trophy and prize money." The official spoke over the applause and whistles.

* * *

Helga carried the large trophy past the living room and upstairs into Olga's bedroom. Eyeing the available surfaces, Helga elected to put the trophy on top of a small bookshelf.

"Big Sister?" Olga trailed after her, face pinched with upset. "Big Sister, how come my trophy can't sit next to yours?"

Helga frowned, "That's not my trophy, Olga. Yours deserves better than to be put next to that."

Olga's upset shifted to confused. "I don't understand, Big Sister. It has your name on it and Daddy told me the story of how you won it- you spelled 'qualm' and really nailed the silent 'l'."

Helga gazed off into space with a troubled look for a moment, then with a shake she sighed. "I'll explain it when you're older Olga, but just know that I didn't deserve that trophy."

Olga continued to give her Big Sister a confused look but didn't push any further.

* * *

"Wear this one Big Sister." Olga held out cheap looking costume jewelry that held a large pink 'stone' shaped like a heart. "It'll look really pretty with your dress."

Helga raised both her eyebrows in disbelief. "Listen kiddo, this is prom. I'm not wearing your plastic princess jewelry." That said, Helga turned way and continued to search through her jewelry box for something appropriate to wear with her prom dress. She held up a necklace with a small diamond decorated heart and held it up to her throat. Perfect.

"No, Big Sister!" Olga whined. "This one is prettier! Wear this one."

Helga sighed. Tricking Olga probably wouldn't be a nice thing to do, but she didn't have time to deal with her little sister's dramatics tonight. "Ok, Olga. I'll wear your pretty necklace-" "And earrings!" "and earrings. Hand 'em over." Helga held out her hand and Olga happily dropped her toy jewelry into her Big Sister's hand. Helga quickly fastened the necklace and earrings on and in a swift movement, turned, swiped her chosen jewelry and slipped them into her purse. Helga tucked the purse under her arm and adjusted the strap on her shoulder. She smiled down at Olga, "So, can I knock 'em dead or what?"

Olga looked up to her with big blue eyes and tiny hands clasped under her chin. "Big Sister, you're so pretty."

Helga grinned, ignoring the nagging voice in her head that insisted on reminding her that she had no date. "Course, and now my precious little baby sister, 'tis time for you to go to bed."

Olga pouted.

* * *

Later that night, Helga limped her way into her bedroom. She dropped her purse and, squinting at the bed, dully noted that Olga was curled up in her bed again. Helga, with some difficulty, took off her wet prom dress, the fake toy jewelry that she'd forgotten to swap, and donned a night gown. She carefully eased into her bed, curled up with Olga and waited for the urge to cry to pass and sleep to claim her.

* * *

20-year-old Helga Pataki waited patiently for the 3pm bell to ring. As soon as her 8-year-old sister, Olga, was released from class she had to be at her piano lesson within 40 minutes to prepare for the beginning of that day's practice.

Helga blew at her bangs and leaned her head back against the chain-link fence. Bob and Miriam had begun to take active interest in Olga lately. Bob had, after 3 years, noticed all of the trophies Olga had been winning from various competitions from spelling bees to piano concerts. He'd actually begun calling Olga by her name instead of Helga's and had begun to use Olga to push commercial marketing for his Beeper Emporium.

Helga pursed her lips and glared, recalling the recent argument she'd gotten into with Bob over that. He'd accused her of being jealous of Olga! That… that _jerk_, Helga mentally censored, was an utter moron to think such a thing, Helga was _proud_ of Olga, _proud_ to have raised and taught her little sister so well. And Helga _hated_ that Bob's only real and sudden interest in Olga came from winning competitions and exploiting his youngest daughter.

Helga jerked out of her reminiscing as the 3pm bell rang sharply through the area. Eyeing the hoards of excited elementary children as they poured out of the school, Helga eased through the stampede and over to her little sister and her group of friends. She smiled winsomely at the gaggle of 3rd graders, who beamed back at her.

"Big Sister!" Olga called happily. "I made an 'A' on my science project! Can we go get ice cream? Please?" Olga clasped her hands under her chin and smiled cutely at Helga. Her friends Arnold and Gerald grinned up at Helga as well, little cretins liked to help Olga gang up on her.

She looked from Olga's innocent and cute posturing to Arnold's shy grin and finally to Gerald's toothy smile and wiggling eyebrow. Helga's eye twitched.

* * *

A trip to Slausen's Ice Cream Parlor, one missed piano lesson later, and Olga was finishing up her banana split. She glanced up and across the table to Arnold and Gerald. "So, you're both going to Dinoland this weekend?"

"Yeah," Arnold nodded. "A bunch of us are going, almost the entire class in fact. We made plans yesterday after school, do you want to come?"

Gerald leaned forward. "It'll be a blast, Olga. You gotta say 'yes'."

"Oh," Olga glanced over towards the counter where her Big Sister was ordering another round of Yahoo sodas. "I don't know, Big Sister was very sweet to let me skip my piano lesson today but Daddy's probably going to make me practice this weekend with a tutor to make up for it." Unless she could successfully take further advantage of Big Sister's spoiling mood before Daddy found out about the missed lesson.

Arnold followed Olga's glance, "That's too bad. But you know, it was really nice of your sister to buy us all ice cream- she didn't have to do that."

Gerald nodded, "I know. Man Olga, I wish my brother was half as cool as Helga. He never buys me ice cream, just picks on me a lot."

Olga smiled guiltily and looked down at her empty ice cream bowl. "Big Sister gets a lot nicer after she has an argument with Mummy or Daddy. Besides, she's going to be moving away after this summer to go to university so she's been spoiling me lately."

Arnold gave her a concerned look. "Helga's been arguing with your parents?"

Gerald looked aghast and latched onto the later part of Olga's explanation. "Helga's moving?"

Olga nodded and declined to say anything more when she caught sight of Helga approaching their table.

Helga slid into the booth and set down the Yahoo sodas. She gave one to each of the children and took a long drink from her own.

"Olga says that you're moving away." Gerald accused as soon as she'd set down her Yahoo soda.

Helga arched an eyebrow. "What's it to you, bucko?"

"Why?" the eight year old pressed, ignoring her question.

Helga rolled her eyes and looked out the window. These brats never coward before her the way her school mates used to. "I'm graduating from the local community college and if I want to get my Bachelor's, which I do, I have to attend a university. I'm not going too far, I'll be visiting every weekend so don't think you'll be rid of me, got it?"

"Got it." Gerald looked satisfied and Arnold, oddly enough, appeared relieved.


	3. Chapter 3

Helga tossed her hair back and sighed in exasperation as the wind whipped it back around and across her face. Perhaps roof-slumming wasn't such a great idea today. She raked her fingers back through her hair, brushing errant locks from her face.

A small blue cap fluttered up over the edge of the roof on a strong breeze and Helga blinked; the little hat looked kinda familiar. It came to a rest several feet away. She quickly strode over to it and picked it up. Helga turned the cap over, brows furrowed in thought. She was certain she'd seen it somewhere before…

Helga shrugged, stuffed the small cap into her pocket and set off for home. She'd figure it out later.

* * *

"Big Sister! The Jolly-Olly Man was giving away free ice-cream earlier! I got you some!" Olga sang cheerfully as she raced up to Helga. "Here!"

Helga beamed and accepted the sweet. "And how was it that he was giving away free ice cream?"

Olga paused from ripping open her last Fudge Swirl bar. "He hit a fire hydrant and just went crazy. Everyone was getting free ice cream." Olga's brows furrowed, "Well, except Arnold. He wouldn't come down because he's lost his hat. He said that he would never come out, not even for free ice cream."

Helga frowned, for a nine-year old that was pretty severe declaration. "Wait, he lost his hat? The little blue one he's always wearing?"

Olga nodded. "Uh-huh."

Helga's face brightened with understanding. "I see, well I know how to cheer the little gremlin up." She glanced at her little sister. "Go on home, Olga, I'm going to go pickup some pizza for dinner, ok?"

"And you'll see Arnold, right?" Olga pressed.

"Yeah, yeah- that too." Helga waved off her sister's question. "Go on, Olga."

"'Kay."

* * *

Helga grunted as she turned the corner and a body collided with her lower half. Her reflexive glare softened as she noticed the perpetrator to be none other than the boy she was looking for.

"Sorry, Helga! I didn't mean to bump into you like that." Arnold scrambled to his feet, face flushed.

Helga shrugged, "It's fine, short stuff, I was looking for you anyway. Olga told me you were upset earlier-"

"Oh yeah." Arnold cleared his throat, "I lost my hat earlier today and was kinda upset about it at the time and…" Arnold trailed off at the irritated look Helga was pinning him with.

"Don't interrupt me, half pint." Helga said firmly. "Anyway, what I was getting at is that I was roof-slumming earlier and this kited up there," Helga reached into her pocket and presented Arnold with the missing cap, smirking as he gasped in delight. "Would have gotten it to you earlier if I'd realized it was yours."

Arnold had barely been able to contain himself before she finished her explanation. He gleefully swiped the hat out of Helga's hand and placed it on his head. "You found my hat! I can't believe it! Thanks Helga, thanks a lot!"

Helga stiffened in surprise as the boy threw his arms around her waist and hugged her as much as he could. After a few moments and Arnold showing no sign of releasing her from the unexpected public display of affection, Helga patted his tuffs of blond hair awkwardly, "You can let go now, Arnold. And you're welcome."

Arnold released her with a wide grin infectious enough to prompt Helga to smile back.

* * *

Helga winced as Big Bob ran over one of the trees in their campsite. "Nice parking, Bob. Feeling up to killing off the rest of nature while you're at it?" She snarked, unbuckling her seatbelt as Bob put the RV in park.

"Hey, hey, hey, missy. The RV 2000 doesn't kill nature- it bends nature to the will of man with the patented bumper riser." Bob boasted, cutting the ignition and unbuckling his seatbelt.

Helga rolled her eyes and moved to the back to check on Olga. Her little sister was already out of her seat, bouncing in excitement as the stairway lowered. Helga's lips quirked in amusement, "Ready to rough it in the modern way, Olga?"

"Yes! I want to go on a nature hike, Big Sister, and look at the stars, and eat marshmallows roasted over a campfire- just like in the movies!" Olga enthused.

Helga chuckled, "Like the movies, huh? Well, we'll see. For now, how about some breakfast?"

"Ok!"

* * *

Helga had just finished setting up three places for breakfast when Olga raced up screeching.

"Big Sister! Big Sister! Set two more places!"

Helga glanced over to ask why and the question died in her throat as she spotted Arnold and Gerald trailing closely behind her little sister. She smiled, it was nice that Olga's friends were here and could play with her. "Two more places, you say? I think we can arrange that."

* * *

Helga stared in horrified fascination. Truly, watching Arnold duel-wielding forks as he wolfed down his plate of steak and eggs was akin to watching an Animal Planet documentary about the eating habits of predators. With great effort, Helga forced herself to blink and look away- did the boy have that bad of table manners or had he been starving? She was torn from her musings when Olga piped up.

"Can we go on a nature hike up to Ophelia's Overlook, Daddy?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Sure, Olga- right after breakfast. We can test out those new trial gadgets on our way up. Good thinking." Bob muttered around his breakfast.

* * *

Several hours wandering, total technological failure, and basic survival tricks later found the group within eyesight of their camps again. Big Bob crashed through the bushes, ignoring the nine-year-olds as they tried to warn him against such behavior.

Helga stretched and raised an eyebrow in question.

Arnold, catching her expression, smiled sheepishly. "Well, those plants are poison ivy. It's really just better to go around."

Understanding lit Helga's eyes and she choked down her laughter to mere chuckles.

* * *

Olga and Gerald roasted their marshmallows and animatedly regaled Grandpa Phil with the story of their afternoon hike as Grandpa strummed his guitar absently. Across the way, Helga and Arnold held a more private conversation during their campfire roasting.

"It really was pretty amazing, short stuff. Did you really learn all of that this weekend?"

Arnold grinned, "Yeah, Grandpa taught us yesterday. I think I'll try and get him to camp more often so I can learn more about wilderness survival. Sticking with the basics actually made this whole trip a lot more fun than I thought at first."

Helga nodded, "Good luck with that, Arnold. You'll be able to impress the right kind of girlfriends with those kinds of skills."

"Girlfriends?" Arnold asked uncertainly.

Helga's lips curved into a half smirk, "Yeah, but really, you're still too young to worry about that, so don't worry about it, ok Arnold?"

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold murmured.

"That's right, bucko, whatever I say." Helga confirmed.

* * *

Helga picked up the paper that Arnold and Gerald had dropped before running off. She brushed her hair from her face. It was absolutely bizarre to see a pair of nine-year-old boys loaded down with an assortment of Christmas shopping bags. She smoothed out the wrinkled paper and carefully read it over. Twice. Her eye twitched. What sort of irresponsible idiot had small children running all over town to complete their Christmas shopping? Her expression darkened further, possibly this 'Mai' person named on the list.

Stuffing the list in her pocket, Helga set off to follow the boys at a careful distance. They were going to lead her right to the guilty party so she could give the moron a piece or ten of her mind.

* * *

Helga stood at the bottom of the stoop, taking in Arnold and Gerald's disappointed demeanors. "Alright, pipsqueaks, spill."

"Helga?" Arnold started.

"The one and only, bucko." She smirked.

"Well, it's like this…" Gerald started.

* * *

Arnold and Gerald waved their goodbyes to her, both still dispirited with their lack of success. She kept a careful eye on them as they stomped up the Sunset Arms stoop and trudged into the boardinghouse.

Helga smiled wistfully; Arnold was such a good kid- trying to reunite a broken family for Christmas. She tipped her head back and gazed at the sky. If ever she were to be separated from Olga, Helga hoped that someone just as kind would make an effort to return her little sister to her.

"And besides that bit of improbability," Helga murmured to herself as she came up to her family's house, "Where can I find a guy around my age like Arnold?"

She puffed her stray locks away from her face. "No where." She decided. Guys like Arnold were rare. "But maybe…" She looked through the living room window thoughtfully as Olga opened one of her Christmas Eve presents. "…I could at least make sure that Olga ends up with a great guy." Helga smiled to herself.

She blinked wistfully at the thought of Olga growing up, getting married in a beautiful white gown, sharing a happy marriage with Arnold and having the requisite 2.5 children and white picket fence… Helga sighed dreamily and then gave herself a firm shake.

Helga turned from the window and made her way into the garage. Popping open her little car's trunk, she began to pull out the gifts she had purchased for Olga over the course of the last few months. Pulling out one specially decorated box, Helga paused. This gift was the newly popular Nancy Spumoni Snow Boots. Snow Boots that Arnold had needed to find Mai in order to reunite her with her father.

Helga bit her lip. It was Olga's gift. She'd camped outside of the shoe store and waited in line to buy these for Olga for a total of 18 hours… but…

Helga sighed and slammed the car's trunk. Olga would forgive her.

* * *

She watched from afar as Mai was allowed into Sunset Arms. Sneaky maneuvering that attempted to be casual (and failed miserably) afforded her a decent view of the living room area. She observed Mai's happy family reunion; Arnold's amazed delight, and smiled to herself. She'd never realized that doing good deeds like this could feel so wonderful.

"Merry Christmas, Arnold." Helga whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Olga dashed down the stairs and took a flying leap onto her sister.

"Uff!" Helga grunted as her backside unceremoniously greeted the floor.

"Oh, Big Sister! I'm so glad that you're back!" Olga cooed happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Criminy, Olga." Helga muttered crossly, hugging her sister while ruefully wishing to rub her sore posterior. "So how'd the City-wide Spelling Bee go?"

"Oh, Big Sister, it was just terrible." Olga sniffled, burying her face into Helga's shirt.

Helga's eyebrows shot to her hairline in alarm, "What? Why, what happened?"

"Remember the story you told me about your trophy?" Olga muffled around Helga's shirt.

"Yeah…" Helga answered slowly. She'd warned Olga about their father's less than sportsman like behavior by explaining that her own Spelling Bee trophy had been won via bribery rather than by Helga's own merit. She still felt a pang of hurt, recalling that she'd found out about her father's lack of faith in her from overhearing the runner up bragging to his friend about being paid the prize money to lose.

"Well, Daddy did it again. I never thought he would, even though you said… I'm so sorry Big Sister…" Olga sniffed.

Helga's arms tightened around Olga as she glared darkly at Bob's lounge chair through the living room archway. "You don't have anything to apologize for Olga. I'm gonna-"

"But I do, Big Sister!" Olga wailed. "I lost on purpose!"

"Wha-" Helga started, blinked, cleared her throat and tried again, "Say again, Sis O'Mine?"

Olga sniffled and pulled away from her sister's shirt to offer a watery smile at the old nickname. "Well, Daddy tried to bribe Arnold into losing the Spelling Bee, but Arnold threw away the check Daddy had written for him and I picked it up." Olga paused to swipe her nose on Helga's shirt, prompting a disgusted lip curl from the woman. "When I realized that Daddy was doing the same thing to me that he'd done to you, Big Sister, I decided to punish him. My next and last word was 'qualm'." Olga smiled meekly at Helga. "I know how to spell 'qualm'. I've heard that story a million times, right? But, Big Sister, I misspelled it on purpose and lost. Arnold won the trophy and the prize money. Mummy and Daddy were so upset and disappointed in me and I'm scared that you will be too. Please don't be mad!"

"Criminy, I'm not mad, Olga." Helga murmured softly, a gentle smile curving her lips. "I'm actually proud of you Lil Sis O'Mine. That situation wasn't fair to either you or Arnold. How's about we do whatever you want this weekend?"

"Really, Big Sister?" Olga perked up.

"Mmhmm." Helga nodded.

* * *

Olga was doing her best to use every sneaky trick she knew to follow her Big Sister without being found out. This had been a slightly more difficult task than anticipated. Then again, Olga ruefully conceded to herself, she'd learned all her tricks from Big Sister in the first place. Olga ducked behind a bench, quickly maneuvered around the fancy water fountain, and collided with Gerald.

"Oof!" "Oww!"

Olga rubbed her head and frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you?" Gerald retorted.

Olga attempted a stern look, "I'm spying on Big Sister. She has a date tonight and I wanna see who the guy is!"

"Helga's got a date?" Gerald stood up, looking surprised. "Man, Olga, don't take this the wrong way but I don't ever remember your sister having a boyfriend before."

"She has!" Olga huffed in defense of her sister as she shot to her feet, fists on her hips. "They just don't last very long because my Big Sister is too good for them!"

"Mm-hmm, anyway- I'm playing backup for my man Arnold. He's scored a Valentine's date with Ruth McDougal." Gerald thumbed over at Chez Pierre.

"Ruth McDougal? The sixth grader?" Olga craned her neck to peer around Gerald. "I didn't know he liked her."

"Well, sort of. There's this other chick he likes better but she's way out of his league."

"So Arnold's settling? That's so sad, my big sister would never approve of me doing something like that." Olga murmured. Big Sister had actually been pushing her to give Arnold a chance… Olga had yet to figure out why, she didn't like him like him and had told Big Sister as much several times.

Gerald gave her a look. "Yeah. So, wanna hang out and spy on both dates?"

Olga smoothed out her trench coat, adjusted her fedora, and eyeballed Gerald's attire. "You're not dressed for spying but I'll allow you to keep me company anyway."

"Girl, you've been spending way too much time with Helga lately."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Olga and Gerald grimly looked from Chez Pierre to Chez Paris.

"I can't believe this, Arnold looks like he's suffering through the worst night of his life and your sister's date _still_ hasn't showed up." Gerald huffed.

Olga took a deep breath and exhaled harshly "That lousy no-good meanie! He better hope that I never find out his name, cause if I do then that jerk'll be sorry he ever heard of the name Pataki!"

Gerald raised an eyebrow and cast her a wary look. "Calm down, Olga. Listen, I've got an idea. How about we break up Arnold's date-"

"Gerald!" Olga looked aghast.

"Just hear me out!"

* * *

Helga sighed for the umpteenth time and paused in drumming her fingers long enough to check her watch. Twenty minutes late- she'd officially been stood up. Pursing her lips and tossing her napkin onto the table, Helga grabbed her purse and made her way to the front door just in time to see the door fling open and a round of grunts and thuds come from behind the wooden divider as a bouquet of flowers with their roots still attached flew through the air.

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief as a formally dressed Arnold stumbled from behind the divider with the formerly airborne bouquet in his hands. "Arnold?"

The boy's oblong head snapped up at the sound of his name. He executed an amusing double take at her well dressed appearance. Arnold gave her a sheepish grin, straightened his suit, and walked up to her, presenting the bouquet. "Here, these are for you."

Helga, still trying to work through her disbelief of this unexpected turn of events, automatically accepted the flowers and numbly followed Arnold back to her table. Once seated, she blinked, looked at Arnold to the flowers and back again. "What's going on, Short Stuff?"

"Um, well." Arnold paused and scratched the back of his neck. "I had a date across the street at Chez Pierre that wasn't going so well… anyway, Gerald and Olga kinda broke it up so that we could cheer you up."

"Cheer me up?" Helga echoed. Then blinked, "OLGA?" Her little sister had seen?

"Uh, yeah" Arnold pointed behind her.

Helga twisted around and saw Olga and Gerald waving at her right outside the window. She stared, took a shaky breath and turned back around. Helga tilted her head back, exhaled slowly, and closed her eyes. Her embarrassment over being stood up on Valentine's Day had officially skyrocketed straight into total humiliation.

"Helga?"

Helga opened her eyes and met Arnold's worried look from across the table. She softened. "Bad night, huh Arnold?"

"It could get better." Arnold answered optimistically. "Have you ordered yet?"

Helga snorted and barked a sharp laugh. "Nope!" She gestured to the menu, "Go ahead and figure out what you want, short stuff, I've already decided."

Arnold nodded and picked up the menu. He flipped through it, frowned and cast a nervous glance at her. "Um, Helga?"

"Yes, Arnold?"

"I… can't really read this menu…" he admitted.

"Okay, we'll keep it simple then- what do you want?"

"A hamburger's fine." Arnold smiled.

Helga gave him a flat look, "Arnold, sweetie, this is a five star French restaurant. They don't serve hamburgers."

"Oh!" Arnold flushed and sunk into his seat. "Well… what do you suggest?"

Helga's lips twitched into a smile, "Chicken or steak with fries."

"Steak, well done please."

Helga nodded and flagged her waiter. The man, nose upturned, cast a disapproving look at the nine-year old seated with her. She glared, "Listen up padre. I want two glasses of water, steak frites well done, le coq au vin, and la tarte tatin for each of us." Helga paused and glanced over her shoulder. "Also, in to-go boxes, two well-done steak frites and la tarte tatin with two bottled waters delivered to the two kids outside," She jerked her thumb at Olga and Gerald.

The waiter jotted down her order with a raised eyebrow. "Very good, mademoiselle." He hurried off.

"Wow, I didn't know they'd deliver like that."

"Humph." Helga tossed her hair. "If they didn't before, they do now."

"Yeah," Arnold smiled and then frowned. "Helga, should you have been so harsh with him?"

Helga blinked, jaw dropping slightly. She was getting scolded by a nine-year old boy? Helga cleared her throat and straightened. "Listen, bucko, it's not his place to judge me for" -receiving a pity date from a nine-year old- "treating you to dinner, ok?"

Arnold's frown faded and he studied the table top thoughtfully. He looked back up, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Right, so tell me about this bad date my sister and Gerald crashed."

* * *

Arnold and Gerald waved the two sisters good-bye from the stoop of Sunset Arms.

"You know Gerald; this is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

"Me too man; hang out with Olga, crashing your date with Ruth, getting a really good meal outta Helga- it just don't get better than this."

Arnold led his friend inside and up to his room. "Yeah, but _I_ got a date with Helga."

Gerald gave him a level look. "Man, Arnold, you gotta give that up. This was a one-time deal, it ain't never going to happen again. Face it, a college girl's way, way, _way_ out of your league."

Arnold sighed.


End file.
